Clash of Canons
by Mizayo
Summary: So I'm a goober and wanted to write a Fallout fic where my two favorite mains met up and exchanged stories. Is that so bad? No? Well I'm gonna throw a few OCs in there and some smut, so there. Deal with my fangirlishness! Rated M for language and some sexytimes


**A/N** \- I know it's not _Punks and Princesses_ , but I've been playing _far_ too much Fallout 4 to _not_ write some sort of story about it! What kind of fangirl do you think I am? So yeah. Uh... this probably won't be too long of a story, maybe another two chapters or so. But I wanna make you wait for the pairing in this one. Gonna knock your socks off.

* * *

It had been quite a while since Agatha had been able to rest, what with all this travelling. Johnny-Boy was running them on empty, and it was starting to catch up on them. Tilde wouldn't _shut up_ , her little mouth just opening and closing 300 times a second. She had even begun to carry her cat, complaining that his paws were aching. Guts was silent as usual, stomping around on those big thumpers he called 'feet'. Butch was moping, but keeping surprisingly silent.

They were coming up from the Capital Wasteland, Johnny saying that 'they'd done everything to do', and that he was 'bored'. Apparently it didn't occur to him to actually _stay in one place_ for less than a day or so. But whatever. Agatha liked travelling, doing stuff. She liked killing raiders and super mutants and the like. What she didn't like was _walking_.

"...of course I'm no-not tired at all, nope, nope, nope. It's all little Jelly Justice's fault. He keeps complaining. His little puh-paws hurt him," whined Tilde, her big bushy red hair bouncing as she shook her head. She was only a little girl, maybe 12 or so. She never would say. Her parents had been killed during a raider attack and of course Johnny, being the little softy he is, had to take her in. She's pretty darn good at making chems, so that's something at least. Never can run out of good ol' psycho.

Butch groaned at her, wrinkling his nose. "Shuddup, 'Tilda. Your cat's fine." Then he turned back to Johnny. "Babe, seriously though. Can we take a break? Maybe stop for the night?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, sighing and slouching a bit. " _Fine_. We can set up camp tonight. But we're back on the road first thing in the morning. I wanna get to Sanctuary as soon as possible."

The group all gave a collective sigh of relief and started setting up beds for the night. Butch and Johnny made their little love nest far off, as they always did. Guts cleaned his spot immaculately before laying a single fuzzy blanket on the ground and plopping down for the night. Tilde curled up next to him, JJ deciding to sleep closer to the tiny fire Agatha had built. She wasn't sleepy, just tired. So she decided to cook up some radroaches.

Roaches weren't the most delicious thing in the world, but they would have to do. JJ thought they were good, anyway, what with him climbing up to curl in her lap and eye her supper hungrily. She gave him a bite or two, but told him to hunt the rest if he was so famished. He decided to stay on her lap and nap.

Careful not to move the cat from his sleeping place, Agatha reached around for her pack, digging out her beloved Atom, a 44. round, six-shot magnum revolver. She'd babied that gun for so many years she forgot when she'd gotten it. She reached and grabbed a clean towel, spit on the weapon, and started polishing. It was never really dirty; it just helped her relax. JJ didn't seem to mind either, so why the hell not?

Eventually, day broke over the Wasteland, and the group packed up and headed out once again. A few raiders here and there, a bloatfly or two - it was all fairly boring. They were getting closer now, though. She could feel it. And it was making her a bit antsy. "Hey Guts? How old are you?" she randomly blurted, not really thinking much of it until the words left her lips.

Guts never really talked much, and honestly Agatha didn't even know when he'd joined their group; he had been with Johnny far longer than she had. But once in awhile, she liked talking with him. He was a very intellectual sort, and even though she never understood a word he said, she enjoyed listening to the rasp in his voice. Finally, after staring at her for a long while, apparently trying to figure out the source of her outburst, he answered her. "129."

Fuck, she liked ghoul voices. She didn't know why. Had no reason other than… just… liking them. "So you aren't pre-war?"

"No," he said shortly, tempted to just ignore her. But then a thought caught him. "Why would you think that?"

Agatha was a bit struck. Guts had _never_ asked a question before. Butch and Johnny up in front even stopped talking to savor the moment. Tilde didn't, but Tilde never did. "Uh… I didn't. I was just curious. I've not met a pre-war ghoul yet." Agatha started twiddling her fingers a bit. It wasn't often she felt awkward, but when she did… oh boy.

"I see," he said simply, leaving it at that. An uncomfortable silence permeated the group then, as they walked quietly on towards the famous Sanctuary Hills Johnny was so fascinated with. It was only a few hours later that they finally saw it.

 _Welcome to Sanctuary Hills_ , the board over the bridge read proudly. Walls had been constructed around the town, a large gate loomed over the river, along with some towered guard posts. A man in a long coat, green scarf, and a sort of cowboy hat was standing atop one tower, a large red laser musket in hand. As the group approached, he raised the weapon a little higher in suspicion, but didn't do much else. "Welcome to Sanctuary, folks. To what do we owe the pleasure?" his voice sort of melted like butter over Agatha's ears. Goodness, was he smooth. And friendly. Which was a nice change of pace.

Johnny spoke up to him. "We're from down in the Capital Wasteland. We heard some work was to be done." He was practically bouncing in excitement at the prospect of new missions. He really had been simmering down lately in his boredom. She hasn't seen him this happy in a long while.

The guard smiled widely at this, his teeth quite blindingly white in the contrast of his dark skin. "Well alrighty then. Come on in, I'll show you to the boss." He opened up the gates and stepped down from the post to shake Johnny's hand as he entered. "My name's Preston Garvey, I'm the lieutenant around here. General's just around the corner there, second house on your right. I'm sure he'll have something for you to do. Good day." He tipped his hat and walked back up to his post, closing the gates behind them.

"Alright guys, we made it," Johnny smiled, practically running in place. "Let's go meet this famous 'Sole Survivor' we've been hearing so much about."


End file.
